La flor que nació del amor
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Leyenda del origen de una hermosa flor que nació del arrepentimiento y del amor. Sakura, una hermosa princesa, Sasuke un valeroso guerrero; dos almas que se amaron más allá de la muerte.


**Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia está basada en la leyenda Guaraní "La flor del Irupé" **

**Advertencias: Contiene Ooc.**

* * *

**LA FLOR QUE NACIÓ DEL AMOR**

Hace muchos años, cuando los hombres veneraban a los espíritus de la naturaleza y ellos habitaban en la tierra, se desarrolló una hermosa pero trágica historia de amor, un amor tan inmenso y puro que trascendió a través del tiempo.

Esta historia sucedió en Konoha, una hermosa tierra cálida, rodeada de verdes valles y caudalosos ríos de aguas cristalinas. La ciudad vivía en un clima de tranquilidad y paz ya que contaban con los mejores guerreros de la zona y nadie se atrevía a desafiarla, pero de entre sus guerreros se destacaba uno en especial, Sasuke Uchiha, el líder del ejército.

Sasuke era un guerrero valiente, tenaz, hábil y poderoso. En la lucha no había quien lo igualara, peleaba con ferocidad y sin contemplaciones, no dudaba en tomar la vida de sus enemigos aunque estos suplicaran piedad.

Él era un apuesto muchacho, alto, de piel pálida, cabello azabache y ojos tan oscuros como la noche, esas características lo hacían el guerrero más asediado del pueblo. Pero él no correspondía a los sentimientos de las bellas jóvenes, pues ninguna le atraía, para él lo principal era la protección de la ciudad.

Una tarde Sasuke regresaba de una larga misión para conquistar unas tierras lejanas, la cual había cumplido con éxito. Se separó de los demás guerreros para refrescarse un poco en el río, aunque llevara su pantalón y camisa de manta, el sol era abrasador a esas horas del día, podía sentir como el sudor recorría su pálida frente y de deslizaba por sus mejillas.

Caminaba lentamente por la senda de tierra que llevaba al río cuando vio a una mujer y un hombre platicando a las orillas del mismo. Se quedó en su lugar pues no quería irrumpir en la escena.

El hombre era de piel pálida, de estatura media, cabello corto rojo y ojos turquesa, le pareció que no era de la aldea pues llevaba ropas diferentes, una larga túnica café. A la mujer sólo podía verle la espalda, pero le llamó la atención su inusual cabello rosa, que le llegaba a la espalda.

Aquella mujer de cabello rosa no era otra que la princesa Sakura, una bella doncella dueña de unos expresivos ojos verdes y de la cual muchos jóvenes del pueblo estaban enamorados, pero no era sólo por su físico por lo que los atraía, pues su bondad, alegría y dulzura era lo que realmente la hacía atractiva a los ojos de los demás. Ella era alguien muy noble y que siempre se preocupaba por los demás.

—Princesa Sakura. —habló el hombre de cabello rojo. —Ya te he dado suficiente tiempo, ¿tienes ya una respuesta? —preguntó serio.

—Lo siento Gaara. —dijo cabizbaja. —pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, no puedo amarte. —le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

Un destello de furia se hizo presente en los ojos turquesa del hombre. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella, una simple mortal, a rechazarlo?

—¿Te atreves a rechazarme? —preguntó con furia.

Sakura sintió miedo, un escalofrío le recorrió la piel, pero se esforzó por ocultarlo. Nunca lo había visto así de furioso. Hacía varios meses que él se presentó frente a ella y le confesó su amor, ella lo rechazó gentilmente, pero Gaara todas las tardes regresaba para estar junto a ella, platicaban por horas de la naturaleza, de las estrellas, de los dioses.

Él era un hombre gentil y un poco callado, pero ella nunca pudo enamorarse de él.

—No es mi intención herirte, sólo que no puedo amarte. —respondió ella gentilmente.

—Pues si no es por las buenas, vendrás conmigo por las malas. —dijo Gaara dando un paso hacia ella, ella retrocedió asustada.

Gaara la tomó por la muñeca y le alzó el brazo con fuerza, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, una flecha atravesó su pecho, haciendo que soltara a Sakura, quien lo veía asustado.

Gaara volteó hacia dónde provenía la flecha, encontrándose con una mirada ónix que lo veía retadoramente. Gaara sonrió de forma burlona.

—Pronto regresare por ti. —le dijo a Sakura para luego convertirse en un remolino de arena y desaparecer de su vista.

Tanto la princesa como el guerrero quedaron desconcertados por tal escena, viendo como la arena se sumergía en las profundas aguas del río.

Y es que Gaara en realidad era Ñandé Yara, el gran Espíritu de las Aguas, que un día al ver el reflejo de Sakura en el río se enamoró de ella y se propuso hacerla suya.

Sakura volteó hacia Sasuke para agradecerle.

Miradas jade y ónix se encontraron, fue un momento intenso, sus corazones se aceleraron y sus almas quedaron unidas por un lazo de fuego.

Y así como la luna sale por la noche y los ríos llegan al mar, fue inevitable que el amor surgiera entre ellos.

El joven guerrero jamás había experimentado sensación tan placentera ni tan intensa.

—Gracias por ayudarme. —dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa.

—Hmp. —Sasuke no pudo decir palabra, pues seguía prendado de la bella joven.

En ese momento una muchacha de ojos perlados llegó buscándola con desesperación.

—Princesa Sakura, su padre la busca. —dijo la muchacha al llegar junto a ellos.

—Vamos Hinata. —respondió ella. Se despidió de su salvador con una pequeña sonrisa y caminó hacia el pueblo seguida de la muchacha.

Sasuke la vio alejarse, y un nuevo sentimiento creció dentro de él, ese amargo sabor de cuando quieres algo que no podrás obtener.

Porque ella era la princesa de la aldea y él un simple guerrero, y una princesa jamás se enamoraría de un guerrero.

Sasuke regresó al palacio para presentarse ante el rey, como era de esperarse fue recibido con los más grandes honores al ser un héroe de guerra, pero de todos los regalos obtenidos, el mejor fue convertirse en la escolta personal de la princesa.

—Nadie mejor que tú para cuidar a mi mayor tesoro. —le había dicho el rey. Él aceptó el cargo ocultando su alegría.

Así que desde ese día Sasuke y Sakura pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, y aunque él no era muy hablador, le gustaba estar con ella, le gustaba escuchar su dulce voz cuando le contaba historias sobre las estrellas, le encantaba verla sonreír alegre cada vez que saludaba a un niño o escuchaba a un pájaro trinar, le gustaba el sonido de su corazón cuando ella lo tomaba de la mano para guiarlo a través de la selva.

Y a ella le gustaba el silencio de Sasuke cuando ella contaba sus historias, le gustaba como la veía cuando ella danzaba debajo de los arboles mientras una lluvia de hojas y pétalos caían gracias al viento, le gustaba su voz cuando pronunciaba su nombre con dulzura.

En los meses que pasaron juntos su amor fue creciendo cada vez más, pero fue un amor secreto, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a confesarlo.

Gaara no se había vuelto a presentar ante ella, sin embargo la observaba de lejos y en él seguía creciendo ese deseo insano por ella.

Esa tarde Sakura y él caminaban en lo profundo de la selva, allá donde las copas de los árboles se mezclaban entre sí impidiendo el paso del sol y el suelo estaba cubierto de pasto verde y flores multicolores.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Sakura, viendo maravillada la variedad de pájaros de colores vistosos que se posaban en las ramas de los árboles.

—A mi lugar favorito. —dijo Sasuke a su lado.

Sakura no quiso indagar más porque sabía que él no le diría nada, a veces solía ser muy terco.

Caminaron cerca de media hora más. Sakura no dejaba de maravillarse por el hermoso paisaje que la rodeaba, orquídeas de distintos colores enredadas sobre los troncos de los árboles, el canto alegre de las aves, el croar de las ranas, los distintos tonos de verde de los follajes que se mezclaban formando arcos sobre ellos.

Sasuke no se perdía cada detalle del rostro de Sakura, el brillo de sus ojos, su sonrisa cálida; el aroma que desprendía al caminar junto a él, sus sonrojos cuando notaba que él la miraba fijamente.

Al final llegaron a un paisaje más hermoso, era el río en donde desembocaban las cataratas de Iguazú, gracias a la fuerza de la caída de agua se formaba neblina, en donde por la acción de los rayos solares se formaban múltiples arcoíris de gran belleza.

—¡Qué hermoso! —exclamó Sakura.

—("No más que tú"). —quiso decir el guerrero, pero no pudo. —Hmp. —respondió.

Sakura y él pasaron un rato agradable ahí, ella tan inquieta como siempre, se subió a una roca cercana al río. Sasuke se puso al pie de la roca para vigilarla.

—Esto es muy bello. —dijo ella girando sobre la roca, pero esta tenía musgo, así que ella resbaló.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Sasuke asustado, intentando atraparla entre sus brazos.

Sasuke logró atraparla, pero era tal la fuerza de caída, que los dos terminaron en el suelo. Sakura cayó sobre Sasuke, quien la abrazó fuertemente con un brazo y con el otro le cubrió la cabeza.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí. —dijo ella nerviosa por sentir su cuerpo tan cerca. Aunque no se viera el rostro, podía jurar que estaba teñido de rojo.

Ella comenzó a levantarse para disgusto de él, que desde hacía tiempo ansiaba tenerla entre sus brazos. Él la soltó.

Sakura se fue levantando poco a poco, apoyando sus manos en la tierra, por los costados del rostro de Sasuke.

Nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron, el fuego del amor y de la pasión brillaban en ellos.

Sin poder contenerse más, Sasuke colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Sakura y la atrajo hacia él, mientras él se levantaba un poco más. Sakura sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente, por un momento pensó que se le saldría del pecho.

La distancia se fue acortando hasta que sus labios se tocaron, fue un beso suave y tierno al principio, pero conforme sintieron la dulzura y suavidad de los labios del otro, se fue profundizando más.

Se convirtió en un beso desesperado, voraz, deseado, pues por mucho tiempo habían reprimido su amor.

—Te amo. —confesó ella sonrojada en el momento que se separaron para tomar aire.

—Hmp. —dijo él.

Sakura no necesitó de más para saber que él también la amaba, no podía ser de otro modo cuando la miraba de aquella forma tan dulce pero a la vez pasional, esa mirada que sólo le dedicaba a ella.

Después se volvieron a fundir en otro beso. Sakura se separó y se paró, luego le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Él la tomó y se dejó guiar por ella hasta el río. El agua del río cubría sus cuerpos hasta el pecho, estaba fría pero era tal la pasión que tenían en ese momento, que no lo sintieron.

Ahí Sakura se volteó hacia él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, él se inclinó hacia ella y la volvió a besar.

Pero un beso no era suficiente ya para ese amor tan grande, así que esa tarde, el río, las cascadas y los pájaros multicolores fueron testigos mudos del gran y puro amor de la princesa y el guerrero, quienes por primera vez se fundieron en uno solo.

Desde ese día ellos se profesaron un gran amor, y para sorpresa de Sasuke, el padre de Sakura no se opuso a ello, pues lo consideraba el héroe de Konoha.

Todos en la aldea estaban felices de que la noble Sakura y el valiente Sasuke estuvieran juntos.

Sasuke aunque no lo demostrara, estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado, y se juró asimismo protegerla de cualquier peligro. No había cosa que él no hiciera por ella.

Pero había alguien que no se alegraba por aquella pareja, el gran espíritu de las aguas estaba furioso por haber perdido el amor de Sakura por culpa de aquel miserable guerrero, así que espero el momento adecuado para actuar.

Una tarde Sakura paseaba con Sasuke y sus amigos, Hinata y Naruto, otro habilidoso guerrero, por las orillas del río.

Mientras Sasuke y Naruto se enfrascaban en una competencia por ver quién era mejor pescador y Hinata los observaba de cerca, ella prefirió descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Un ruido a su lado la hizo voltear.

Se asustó al ver un remolino de tierra tomando la forma de Gaara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella poniéndose de pie.

—Te dije que volvería por ti. —respondió él.

—Entiende que no te puedo querer. —pidió ella. Todavía tenía esperanzas de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—¿Es por ese humano?—preguntó Gaara con desprecio.

—Sí. —respondió ella.

—Entonces tendré que eliminarlo. —dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

—No por favor. —le pidió ella tomándolo de la túnica. —no le hagas daño. —dijo desesperada, sabiendo que él era un dios poderoso.

—Él no te ama, nunca te lo ha dicho. —dijo alzando la voz.

—No importa que no lo diga, sé que me ama como yo a él. —lo encaró Sakura. —por favor no le hagas daño. —volvió a pedir Sakura. De tan sólo imaginar a Sasuke en peligro en su pecho se formaba una fuerte opresión.

—Sólo si me demuestras que su amor por ti es fuerte. —dijo Gaara.

—Claro que nuestro amor es fuerte y sincero. —respondió ella segura.

Garra extendió su brazo colocando la palma de su mano hacia arriba, enseguida un pequeño remolino de arena se hizo presente y terminó por convertirse en una pulsera dorada.

— Tómala. —le ordenó a Sakura, que la tomó de forma vacilante. —Tendrás que arrojarla al río y ordenarle delante de ellos que la encuentre, si él se lanza a buscarla demostrara que su amor por ti es sincero y yo lo dejaré en paz. —le explicó Gaara. —Si no lo hace lo encerraré en las profundidades del río y te llevaré conmigo.

Sakura lo miró con desconfianza y miedo.

—Pero…—Sakura sabía que Sasuke era un guerrero orgulloso, no podía pedirle eso delante de sus amigos.

—Si él no deja su orgullo por ti, no te ama como dice. —comentó Gaara. —Veme, soy un dios y aquí estoy rebajándome ante ti.

—Si él lo hace ¿nos dejaras en paz? —preguntó ella.

—Te digo la verdad, no le haré daño si demuestra su amor por ti. —dijo Gaara con un extraño brillo en los ojos. —te estoy dando una oportunidad de salvarlo. —de pronto su voz se tornó amenazante.

—Está bien, lo haré. —dijo Sakura, confiaba en el amor y valentía de Sasuke.

Gaara sonrió con placer. Después de advertirle a Sakura que mantuviera su conversación en secreto, desapareció en un remolino de arena que se esparció con el viento.

Sakura suspiró y caminó hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Se colocó junto a Sasuke. Él la volteó a ver.

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó, la conocía bien y sabía que algo le preocupaba.

—Nada. —le sonrió fingidamente.

Sakura volcó su vista al río, estaba en calma, así que se obligó a confiar en que todo estaría bien.

Arrojó la pulsera al río para asombro de sus acompañantes.

—¿Qué hizo princesa? —preguntó Hinata tímidamente.

—Sasuke saca la pulsera. —le dijo Sakura a Sasuke ignorando a Hinata.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sasuke enancando una ceja. Parecía una orden y ella nunca le hablaba así.

Sakura contuvo las lágrimas, se sentía mal haciendo eso, pero todo era por mantener a su amado guerrero a salvo.

—Saca esa pulsera para mí. —volvió a repetir mirándolo a los ojos. —Quiero que ellos vean lo que eres capaz de hacer por tu princesa. —trató de fingir frialdad.

Sasuke la vio con sorpresa, lo estaba tratando de humillar delante de los demás.

—Anda, hazlo. —le gritó. Le gritó con el corazón lleno de miedo, miedo a que no lo hiciera y Gaara lo matara, no le importaba lo que hiciera con ella, pero no soportaría verlo morir. —¡Hazlo! —volvió a gritar desesperada, era una súplica silenciosa.

—Hmp. —soltó Sasuke al ver su cara seria.

Él era un buen nadador, zambullirse en esas aguas tranquilas y recoger la joya le tomaría unos segundos.

Sasuke se aventó al agua.

Él la amaba y haría todo por ella, siempre buscaría su felicidad y si traerle esa joya haría que de nuevo una hermosa sonrisa adornara su rostro, lo haría, aunque tuviera que doblegar su orgullo.

Sakura cayó de rodillas viendo hacia el río y como la figura de Sasuke se perdía dentro del agua.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó con angustia al ver que no salía. —¡Sasuke! —su grito desgarrador reflejaba el temor que sentía.

Hinata y Naruto sólo observaban preocupados con el corazón aconjogado.

Sólo Sakura pudo ver el rostro de Gaara dibujado en el agua, mirándola con burla y sonriendo con satisfacción.

Una oleada de culpa y arrepentimiento se apoderó de ella.

Había sido tan estúpida para creer en Ñandé Yara, sabiendo que él era un dios cruel y sin sentimientos.

Y sin que Naruto o Hinata pudieran hacer algo, Sakura se arrojó a las profundas aguas del río. Iría en búsqueda de su amado y lo rescataría, o en su defecto, moriría junto a él.

Sakura se internó en las profundidades del río, vio con terror que Sasuke era prisionero de un gran remolino de agua, y en su mano derecha llevaba la pulsera.

Hizo uso de mucha fuerza y nadó contra corriente para llegar hacia él.

Gritaba su nombre silenciosamente mientras extendía su mano hacia él, Sasuke abrió los ojos y vio a Sakura nadar hacia él con la mano extendida. Con esfuerzos logró extender su mano libre hacía ella.

Finalmente Sakura se acercó a él.

—Te amo. —dijo Sasuke produciendo algunas burbujas en el agua al momento que su mano estrechó la de Sakura. Dejó caer la pulsera que se convirtió en arena conforme caía al fondo. Sakura apretó más fuerte su mano.

Finalmente el remolino atrapó los cuerpos de los dos enamorados llevándolos hasta el fondo.

Un grupo de gente ya se había congregado en las orillas del río para buscar a su princesa, pero los esfuerzos fueron en vano, ni siquiera el hechicero del pueblo pudo hacer algo contra el espíritu maligno del agua.

El amanecer los encontró llorando la tragedia en las orillas del río. Ya estaban por regresar al pueblo con el corazón lleno de tristeza, cuando algo sucedió.

—Miren. —Exclamó Naruto señalando un punto del río.

Ahí estaba emergiendo a la superficie una magnifica e inmensa flor, era una nunca antes vista. Se abrió ante sus ojos dejando percibir su aroma, era tan dulce y delicado como él que desprendía su princesa. La flor era tan grande que algunos pájaros o mamíferos podrían pararse sobre ella sin hundirse.

Sus hojas eran redondas, los pétalos del centro eran tan blancos como la pureza de la joven princesa Sakura y los envolvían amorosamente unos pétalos rojos, como el corazón del valiente Sasuke.

Todos comprendieron de inmediato que aquella bella flor era la encarnación de las almas de Sakura y Sasuke, aquellos jóvenes enamorados, cuyo amor triunfo a pesar de la muerte.

Desde aquel día todos pudieron apreciar las bellas flores adornando el río y Gaara fue condenado a llevar sobre sus aguas la encarnación del amor de aquellas almas que jamás logró separar, aquella flor que nació del arrepentimiento y del amor.

* * *

**Está es mi primera historia SasuSaku, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Saludos...**


End file.
